magic_leapfandomcom-20200213-history
History Of Magic Leap
History Of Magic Leap Rony Abovitz * A startup is betting more than half a billion dollars that it will dazzle you with its approach to creating 3-D imagery 2015 * The Untold Story of Magic Leap, the World’s Most Secretive Startup 2016 * Is Secretive Virtual Reality Startup Magic Leap Dreaming Up the Future of Music? * "Hello World" Moment 2017 * EmTech 2015 Rony Abovitz |Greame Devine | Neal Stephenson * Twilio 2016 Rony Abovitz * WIRED 2016 Rony Abovitz | Rob Bredow | John Gaeta * Fortune 2016 Rony Abovitz | Brian Wallace * Games for Change 2017 | D.I.C.E. 2017 Graeme Devine * 99 Career Options 2016 Jean-Yves Bouguet * AVAR Conference 2016 George Sanger * Commencement speech 2017 Rony Abovitz's * Story Musgrave's explanation of his advisory work 2017 * The Age of Starlight Review of a Preview Brian Schowengerdt * Presentation by Eric Seibel 2014 * Human Sensory Systems, Perception, and Digital Immersive Experiences 2016 Hong Hua * UA at the Leading Edge: Hong Hua, Ph.D. 2010 * Advances in Augmented Reality Displays 2014 * A 3D integral imaging optical see-through head-mounted display 2014 * Design and tolerance of a free-form optical system for an optical see-through multi-focal-plane display 2015 * Direct design of aspherical lenses for extended non-Lambertian sources in three-dimensional rotational geometry 2016 * Continuously zoom imaging probe for the multi-r[esolution foveated laparoscope 2016 * Advances in Head-Mounted Light-Field Displays for Virtual and Augmented Reality 2016 * An integral-imaging-based head-mounted light field display using a tunable lens and aperture array 2017 * Towards the ultimate AR/MR experience: optical hardware challenges 2017 * New AR Display Nestles Digital Images Into Real Life, Way More Accurately 2017 * Rendering Focus Cues in HMDs for VR/AR 2017 Sam Miller * Interview on the camera system 2011 * A Unified Nano-Satellite Sensing Architecture for Orientation, Docking, and Whole-Sky Imaging 2012 * COFES | The Demands of Co-Evolution 2016 Paul Reynolds * Paul Reynolds Confirms support for Unity3D & Unreal4 Engines. * One Magic Leap Mystery Solved-Former Senior Dev Paul Reynolds Confirms Unity & Unreal Paul Reynolds Confirms ALL Game Engines For Magic Leap On an Early 2015 Voices Of VR Podcast * Voices of VR Podcast Michael Klug * Presentation of the Static ZScape 3D Holographic Prints 2009 * Quote on the ZScape Motion Display 2010 * Interview at GeoInt on the ZScape Motion Display 2011 * On the Controversy with Competing Research from the University of Arizona 2011 * Thomas Burnett - FOVI3D Presentation 2016 | further developed after he left Zebra Imaging Gary Bradski * Court Documents 2016/17 * Computer Vision for Augmented Reality 2017 | after he left Andrew Rabinovich * Multiple Perceptual Tasks With a Single Deep Neural Network 2017 * Then, Now, Tomorrow: Neural Networks for Computer Vision 2017 * Knowledge Mining with Neuromation 2017 Mauro Melli * Campanile Near-Field Probes Fabricated by Nanoimprint Lithography on the Facet of an Optical Fiber 2017 * Scientists Print Nanoscale Imaging Probe onto Tip of Optical Fiber 2017 Mauro Melli | Scott Dhuey | Christophe Peroz | Angelica Testini | Alexander Koshelev | Nicholas Borys | Jessica R Piper | P James Schuck | Stefano Cabrini * Three-dimensional woodpile photonic crystals for visible light applications 2017 Mauro Melli | Scott Dhuey | Christophe Peroz | Michael Klug | Dianmin Lin | Evgeni Poliakov | Pierre St. Hilaire | Mark Brongersma | Stefano Cabrini * Optical metasurfaces for high angle steering at visible wavelengths 2017 * Scientists Bring Visual ‘Magic’ to Light. Berkeley Lab & Magic Leap create widely controllable ultrathin optical components 2017